


YO

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this probably a year ago, completely random, decided life was worth living, saw it today though, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay, so this is about an oc, and I just saw this work from like, a year ago, and I made myself laugh. I hope you can glean happiness from this. I don't think I'll continue it, but, if I get another sudden burst of 'i need to ruin everything i love,' then I shall.





	YO

I looked up in confusion. “I must have fallen down a hole. Not surprising considering I am literally the most oblivious person in the world.” The observation I stated aloud wasn’t false. Although, falling down a hole that seemed ten stores deep was one of the crazier things i’ve done. And I didn’t remember a single thing? Isn’t life just great that way?  
It seemed that some pretty yellow flowers had broken my fall. “Thank you o yellow flower god” I looked upward and closed my eyes, for a second it seemed that the light coming from the hole above me intensified. “That's how you know that they’re happy with you.” I said in a matter of fact voice.  
I sighed, and looked around. “Might as well get a move on…. And maybe stop talking to yourself. That’s a little weird.” “You’re the one who started the darn conversation.” I mumbled. “THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!” I exclaimed to myself. “There are no children here.” I replied. “Technically you are a child.” I said in a bossy tone. “Die.”  
In the next room, there was a small patch of grass, with a flower on it. The flower had a face. “Talking to yourself, and know you’re seeing things, April, you sure you aren’t on drugs?” I asked myself. “Actually, you never know what they put in those school lunches.” I replied. “It’s summer break-”  
“Back again, Chara?” The flower said. “Who’s he talking to?” I looked around, there was nobody. “You, you idiot.” I growled in response. “OH! So you know the little demon in my head that tries to get me to kill everyone!” I responded to the flower cheerily. “Except, it’s actually me, and, my name’s not Chara. It’s April, glad ta meet ya!” I held a hand out.  
“You’re not going to be able to shake back…. Golly, i’m so dumb.” I groaned. “You’re obviously not Chara, you’re too…. Random.” the flower said suspiciously. “And you’re definitely not Frisk.”  
“Correctamundo, my name is not Chara, nor Frisk! My name is April. Or, sometimes, people call me Aproll, ruler or trolls. Don’t know why.” I said. “So you’re not going to kill anyone?” He asked. “Gosh, I sure hope not. That kinda thing keeps people up at night, ya know?”  
“Hmph. I’m supposed to try and kill you. Say something like ‘this is a kill or be killed world’.... But honestly, i’m tired. So proceed. And try not to die please.” He said in an annoyed tone.  
“That flower has seen some shiz, man.” I saluted the flower on my way out of the dark room, and continued onto the next. In the next room, which happened to be purple, and filled with… puzzles, I saw a goat women wearing a totally awesome purple dress.  
“Yo, lady of goats!” I exclaimed, waving my arms. Yo, if there are talking flowers down here, who am I to judge. Only uncool people judge. “My child! Have you fallen?” She asked me worriedly. “Is there another way to get down here…?”  
“Oh, no, it was silly of me to ask, but are you umm.. Okay?” She examined me. “Other than my ribs being bruised, I am feeling totally amazing. Thanks for asking.” I gave her a double thumbs up. “Well, then, as you may be wondering, you are in the underground. I am The caretaker of this place, called the ruins. I can show you around, there are lots of puzzles.” She sounded hopeful. I shrugged.  
“That would be helpful.” Smiling, I offered her my hand. I had a feeling this was the start of the best adventure of my life, which, compared to trying a new flavor of lollipop last month, was a pretty big deal. I didn’t even know I liked grape.


End file.
